Angel with a Shotgun
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: The Aphrodite cabin isn't about makeup and dresses and girly stuff. No, they're about love.


Title: Angel with a Shotgun

Summary: The Aphrodite cabin isn't about makeup and dresses and girly stuff. No, they're about love.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, the characters, or the song, Angel with a Shotgun. It belongs to the Cab, BTW.

Author's Note: There's a bunch of quotes from Piper's conversation with Aphrodite in the Lost Hero. She does make an interesting point, and so most of the italicized sentences are quotes. You should check out the song, though. I prefer the Nightcore version, TBH.

oOo

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting till the wars won._

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith babe_

 _Just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I want to live, not just survive_

 _Tonight_

oOo

Most frown upon the members of the Aphrodite cabin. They are known to be girly, loud, and most of the time, obnoxious. They are also horrible fighters, thought to be powerless, and your average, I'm better than everyone, sluts. They're conceited and shallow.

But that's not what the Barbie Cabin's about.

Sure, they wore, a lot, A LOT, of makeup, most had very revealing, sometimes close to nothing, and very pink outfits, and they're overall annoying, but that's not what they're standing for.

No, they don't stand for sluts, makeup, perfume (gag), sparkles, glitter, dumb blondes (no offense to blondes) or pink. (Is there even a goddess of pink? Would that be Iris since she's the goddess of rainbows and stuff? What about sparkles and glitter?)

Love. That's what they're about.

Aphrodite is practically the oldest Olympian, born from the blood of Ouranos. She's closer to the creation of the beginning of creation than the other 11. She's, in a way, wise. Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, two very powerful things.

Her children obviously cared about their looks. _But beauty is about finding the right fit, the most natural fit. To be perfect, you have to feel perfect about yourself- avoid trying to be something you're not_. Makeup makes you look nice, feel a bit more pretty, but honestly, it just enhances the beauty already there, as does perfume and the clothes that they wear.

Love, _love is a powerful force. It can even bring the gods to their knees_. A war was started because of love. _Love is the most powerful motivator in the world_. It encourages humans to greatness. The bravest acts were done for it. That's why Aphrodite and Ares get along so well (Well, actually, they get along more than well). That's why the saying is 'all is fair in love and war'. The two are very much alike. War haunts you with memories. You go in usually fine, wanting to serve your country, but come out destroyed. PTSD, some sort of critical condition, it scars you either mentally or physically for life, sometimes even both. Love isn't much different. You, most of the time, dive into a relationship fine, emotionally stable. Break up, you get hurt, it scars you. Emotionally. It hurts. It stabs. It's like an aching pain in your heart, stabbing you multiple times and wondering, _Why? Why did this have to happen to me?_ And crying over him/her, and stuffing your face with ice cream and Netflix (And then you get fat, and become unattractive, and nobody loves you anymore, and get kicked to the bottom of the social food chain.) Yeah, it's tough stuff. Sure, it's not as bad as being blown up to death, but it sometimes sure does feel like it.

When the Aphrodite kids fight, they don't fight their battles the same way other demigods do. They fight for love, for their family, for their friends, for their significant others. Sure, most Aphrodite kids are stupid, but a few do know that there's more to being the child of love than obsessing over Taylor Lautner's abs. Examples, Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean. Silena, sure, she was a spy, but she did it for love. She thought that she was helping Beckendorf. In the end, she was a hero. She sacrificed herself to help the world. That's what a hero does. Piper Mclean, one of the seven. A hero for sure. She fought in the war. She did it for her friends, for the world, for Jason and her father. Not all Aphrodite kids are bad. It's just people like Drew Tanaka that ruin it.

People underestimate the power of charmspeak. It's a gift. A gift that's sometimes given foolishly to foolish people (Drew), and other times to the right person (Piper). Charmspeak _is_ dangerous, when used in the right way. The speaker could just tell you to jump off a cliff or kill yourself and you can't do anything about it. And that's just the pysical ways they can ruin your life. The way they can do so emotionally are endless. It is a weapon. The charmspeaker doesn't even have to touch the victim. The tongue is sharper than the sword, after all.

So, yeah, bottom line, the Aphrodite cabin isn't about girly stuff, the hottest models, and whatsoever, but about love.

oOo

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well, baby, you're all I adore_

 _If love's is what you need,_

 _A soldier I will be._

oOo

This sucked a lot. It's basically a drabble of me ranting on about love with song lyrics at the beginning and end of it. I used the word love too many times, was a sap too many times, exaggerated things too many times, and needed a life too many times. But anyways, please comment something, _please,_ like it really shows your support and I will forever be grateful. Even if it's _'Good job!'_ or _'This suxks! U suxks so much! Dye!'_ or even _'I commented.'_ I will be extremely happy and try to update more, because, _yay!,_ people do read my stuff! Okay, I'm going to stop ranting now.


End file.
